Possession
by Cloe Ecks
Summary: Jace isn't the only one that sees Clary at the club. A leather clad woman decided they would both be hers. JacexOC, very slight JacexClary and ClaryxOC.
1. Chapter 1

She had deep brown locks, barest tinge of scarlet, cascading down her chest in gentle loops. Her eyes a deep blue, powerful and bold, unrelenting. Her skin porcelain, untouched. A mask of peace and indifference. "Nice tits, leather" The pure rage she held flashed in her eyes for a brief moment, the elevated ego, the irrational fear, before returning to the mask. "Why thank you kind sir, may I also remark on appropriate size of your waist" He just glared. Her innocent smirk threatening a snarl. The "leather" comment referring to her perfectly cliché street outfit. Leather and lace. He walked away like he never stared at her flesh. She hissed at his back. God damn people, she was embarrassed to be seen as human. She blew a kiss to the bouncer as she slipped through the doors of Pandemonium. Disappear and never be seen again. Her thigh high boots creaked against the alcohol stained floors, the fluorescents made patterns through the lace on her arms. She took the offered pills as she passed, assisted by the drink of a mohawked man to her left. The lust in his eyes welcomed her intrusion. She pulled on the thick chain around her neck, absently stroking the cross as she weaved through the crowd. She spotted them instantly, the people that weren't people. Some demons, some hunters. None like her. One was different however, a girl. Pure innocence radiated from her in this house of sin. But not quite human... She licked her red lips and tilted her head. Interesting indeed.

They spotted their prey, Isabelle already eyeing him from across the room with a seductive glance. Jace waited by the wall trying not to bump into anyone. God damn mundanes. A swarm of them, unaware of his very existence. He clawed at his blonde hair, impatience tearing at him. The muscles in his forearms rippled under his skin with the movement. He couldn't drink here, couldn't fuck. He had protected them for most of his life and none of them could even face his existence. He let out a low growl. "C'mon Isabelle, I need to kill something...".

The girl screamed, blood curdlingly so. She winced, god damn high pitched females. A young girl would make a nice plaything. So innocent... She wondered how fast she could change that. The blonde one turned. The hunter. The leather clad woman saw him now in full sight. Powerful and striking. Long toned muscles coated in pale marked skin. Hooded and wary. Elegant in his stride. His eyes were piercing, unlike her blue they were electric, enigmatic, untameable. The older woman shuddered, unfearing of death itself but at his gaze washed over her she felt... Intimidation? No, possession. His eyes stuck wide on the innocent. The way he stood was erotic at the least. She guessed he was often this intriguing. The pulsing crowd barely flinched and she felt herself drawn to the awkward scene. The tall, seamless hunter and the redheaded innocent would be far too much fun to let slip.


	2. Chapter 2

"You didn't see that!?" The girl grasped helplessly at her mundane friend. Innocent eyes locked with his. Fear was a look he was used to but not from the unseeing eyes of a mundane. How peculiar. He felt other eyes on him, a sharp look to the right and another mundane was static in the crowd. No, not a mundane, something different. He turned toward their exit but the smirk in those grim blue eyes was etched on his brain. Alec looked at him with confusion but he knew no more than the raven haired boy, instinct telling them they couldn't stay there much longer. He risked a glance behind him in a mirror on the far wall, the young mundane was making her way after him but the other... Mysterious in more ways than one.

Said mysterious woman watched them burst out the side door, confused and angry. The blonde kept a strong step, never showing his unsurity. But she didn't hide her rage, the one covered in lace with the snake on her arm. She was breathtaking in her anger, ferocity and rebelliousness. Like a supernova. Uninteresting in her uncontrolled emotions. Beautiful, yes. Easy to manipulate, yes. Fun, not so much. Her brother, one of her gifts allowed her to see, burst out last, blocking the door. "Since when are there mundane after us!" He yelled into the misty alley, sliding on the mouldy cobbles barely enough to notice. "She's no mundane. As for the other one..." He pushed his hood away from his blonde locks and stared into the air, making her pull back quickly for fear of exposing her hiding place. She felt excitement. It had been a long time since she had been excited. "The boy? Just another mundane, he couldn't see us. But what do we-" "Not the boy." The sharp eyed hunter rasped "The woman. The 'other'. You didn't feel her?" He was almost angered by their lack of knowledge. Oh she'd never let such uninteresting people 'feel' her as he so eloquently described. She chuckled from her perch on the rooftop at the thought. "We have to go" He cut them off, feeling her presence like a whisper on his neck.

The innocent ran to the door they left from, ripped at the handle until familiar hands pulled on her shoulders. "Clary it's locked. Look, I think you got your drink spiked, we need to go home" Glasses shimmered with the strobe as Simon slung an arm around her. She wasn't crazy! But she sure as hell looked it and she knew it. "Yea, you're right" She tried to sound dazed but she was really just angry. And god damn confused. Those electric blue eyes still burned in her mind.

The next day the leathered woman sipped on a long black, tainted by her flask, in the corner of a coffee shop. The same coffee shop that Red happened to use to nurse a slight hangover. Typical mundane. She enjoyed the way her innocent cheeks were flushed and eyes frantic. Like a wounded animal. Red's coffee waited on a tray for the marred skinned waiter to retrieve. A quick swipe of her magic hands and a pretty little picture appeared on the flat white, or what passed as a flat white these days. Red saw the coffee and glared around with an unabashed wildness, recognising the symbol, but missed the smirking woman in the corner. She did however gaze through the window just in time to see a certain stoic blonde prowling along the footpath. Black stained skin creeping around his exposed limbs. Red stiffened and attempted to shield herself. Little did she know he was here for her, the not so innocent, following the tracks she so carefully laid. Red slid down, lamely attempting to hide herself behind the smitten and clueless mundane. He was boring too. The hunter's lips pursed slightly, the only indication of his confusion. She licked her red lips. My, my, was he sultry in the essence of the word. And his curiosity for Red rivalled her lust for the innocence. The older woman stood from her vantage point, watching his gaze flick to her instantaneously, seeing her fully for the first time. His eyes swept her skin tight dress, purple lace on black sheer. Thigh high leather boots still in place, her under bust corset to match. When the stark blue landed on her face she pouted her full lips into an air kiss before retreating through the staff only door. She watched through different eyes as he turned back to Red once more, trailing her eyes as he continued walking. She liked to watch him walk, like a panther. Leather lady positioned herself in the alley next door; she knew he would find his way, calling him through the trash and rats. A mewl caught her attention, a cat joining her atop the large dumpster, pitch black fur. She liked cats, they were half demon, like her. She scratched at its scarred ear and gave it a gentle whisper, a demon cast, to which it responded with a lick or her hand and fell asleep against her thigh. "That's probably disease ridden you know" A slick British accent echoed around the bricks. His voice was sultrier than his stride and it brought a smirk to her ruby lips. "Not anymore. And besides, I've heard that of hunters in every city of the world" His eyes flashed with a humorous annoyance. "And who would you be?" She could see his hatred for the unknown. "Too late, Red's here". She smirked widely with her head on an angle and looked past him down the alley. Along ran Red, right on cue.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why am I the only one who can see you?!" The frightened girl stormed around him, assessing him weakly "Because you're not a mundane" He sounded bored. "What's a mundane?" "Humans. The monotonous, vile, undeserving beasts that roam this planet." A beautiful woman jumped down off a dumpster behind her, long dark hair against silk skin. "You are a shadowhunter, like my dear friend here, which is a playful name for demon killer" The girl skipped between looking from one to the other. Her phone rang but her scared gaze didn't falter. "Answer the goddamn phone, it's your mother" She hesitated but listened to the older woman. As she talked the hooded hunter turned to the ruby lipped woman "How do you know so much about us?" It wasn't questioning, it was angry. "Don't be so tense, I have simply come for the girl" His eyes hardened on her "And what if I won't let you?" She smirked "I was counting on it". Little Red freaked out and ran. "She doesn't appear to want to go with you, maybe she's gay hmm?" A mocking lick of her lips. He growled audibly, snapping his face away from the fleeing human. "So what interest is she to you hunter boy?" The leather clad woman wandered on clacking heels down the grimey concrete."She is a human who can see demons, therefore is noticed by demons. It is my job to protect her" "Cut the crap, Jace. You see what I see in her. The oh so corruptible innocence. But she will be mine." She sneered, her fangs slightly exposed.

Well this escalated quickly. His leather boots pounded against the pavement as he stormed toward her, loose shirt barely tucked into his tight pants, eyes ablaze. She grinned simply as he pushed her against the wall, knife to her throat, hand pinned to the bricks. "How dare you-" "Ooh yes baby, I like it rough". Her tongue dashing out. He pushed the knife in deeper "Do you doubt that I will use this blade?!" "Of course not, you are a ruthless hunter, but you could not kill me even if you wanted to, and you don't want to" He allowed her to turn his other hand so the blade was between them, his hand still holding hers against the wall. The anger in his eyes turned to a simmer and he licked his lips absently. "What you really want... Well." She ran her tongue along the face of the blade, eyes closed in a mock euphoria, exposing the deep rune printed on her tongues surface. "What you want is much easier to do" She winked at him and suddenly fell through the ground. "By the way" Her whisper through his head shocked him more than her disappearance "Red's in a bit of trouble, save my damsel would you?"

He wiped the demon blood onto his forearm and glared at her in his peripherals. Still strength there, despite the shaking form. He sighed and pulled her to his chest "It's okay, it's dead now. Calm down, it's over". The words that humans crave. "C'mon it's not safe here" He could feel her heart beating against his chest. What a perfect sound. He practically dragged her around the streets, stumbling on her feet towards the only safe place he could think to take her. "Where are you taking me?" She muttered, standing on her own. Her long hair matted from the dog fight. Face smeared with blood and tears. They turned into another alley. "The only place you'll be safe, the institute. It's not far; can you walk on your own?" "Yea I th-think so-" She was cut off by her own muffled scream as she was grabbed from behind, one hand around her waist, the other on her throat. It was a policeman, his teeth tearing out of his flesh. Not through mundane eyes. He flung an expert kick to the demons face over her shoulder. Impressive. The demon let her go just in time for her to scream. He flung around and planted his blade in the chest of another dress up cop. He turned around to see two more stalking up to the young girl. "Shit.." He mumbled under a scowl. This was an ambush.

"Oh dear hunter.." That whisper through his head. The ruby lipped lady fell in front of him, hair flying wildly around her as she landed. The leather creaked as she stood up, thigh high boots coating a pure black jumpsuit. His eyes lingered on open zipper at her chest, her breasts squeezed relentlessly into the tight fabric, opened just enough to be alluring. "I leave you with my little Red and you lead her straight to the wolves." She tutted and pulled a sword off her back, square at the end. The hunter and the girl could just watch as the leather woman weaved her way in circles around the other worlders, expertly slicing, dealing death with each blow. She finished in an exaggerated pose, head down, sword out. She chuckled maniacally as she stood, taking slow steps toward Red. "It's okay now Red, Ivory is going to take care of you" She stared her in the eye and licked along her sword before resheathing it, making the younger girl shiver. "Get away from her." The blonde's muscles were tensed with rage, no doubt from being belittled, but his eyes flashed with mischief. "Oh come now Johnny, I just saved your sweet ass." Ivory took that chance to look him up and down, his shirt torn slightly, exposing the tight muscles over his ribs. He used a hand to brush his messy hair from his face. His lips were full and pale, parted slightly. She wanted him more for the rapid rise and fall of the chest. "The least you could do is not steal my prize" She did a slow sweep of her head until she was looking at Red sideways, letting out a throaty purr. "Isn't anyone going to ask me what I want?!" Red looked like a spitting baby tomcat. Adorable. Ivory appeared behind her, arms around her waist and lips on her ear "If you had choice in this world, Doll, neither of us would be here". Goosebumps. How very.. human. "If you hurt her.." Jace took a step forward in possession but she merely tightened her grip on the young girl. "You'll what? What you have seen is just a fraction of what I can do" She sniffed at Clary's hair. Red. "Well you obviously don't know what I can do" His eyes turned icy and he approached the two, blade in hand. "You want to fight me?" She chuckled in disbelief. "Bold or stupid? I suppose we will find out". She pushed Red to the side and drew her sword over her head, still tainted by the demon blood. Clary fell to the ground and scrambled to get further away, stopping when she hit a wall. The older woman tested the leather by raising one leg straight above her head and giving a beckoning finger. Reminiscent of karate kid, a favourite when she was young. He increased his pace, blade by his side and gaze never leaving her eyes. He reached her with a strike to her stomach but a simple turn of her foot dodged it. She brought her leg down on the back of his head, ending with his head by her knees. "While your down there.." Her voice dripping in pleasure. He growled loudly as he swiped her legs from underneath her, landing her on her back. "If you wanted to top you just had to ask!" She swung her blade along the ground, making him jump quickly. She used the movement to spin onto her feet, crossing her sword over her chest to block his slash. The blades hit with sickening ring. Face to face again she licked her ruby lips and pushed on her sword, making him step backward. She used the room to plant a kick high to his chest, he fell back into the opposite wall and she was on him again, sword looking clumsily large at his throat. She leaned in until their noses touched, relishing in his low growl. "You have no idea what I can do. You called me an 'other' but that is an insult to my true form" She let her anger rush through her eyes and captured his lips in a ravenous kiss, pressing their bodies together against the wall. She pulled away and searched his eyes before falling into the floor again. She reappeared at the end of the alley, arms wrapping swiftly around the fleeing Red who let out the appropriate squeal. "Please take better care of her" She pushed the younger girl toward the still wide eyed boy "I don't want to have to drop in every time she's in trouble" Ivory blew a kiss and strode confidently around the corner, disappearing again. He regained his composure quickly but his mind was still whirring. "Shall we continue?" He brushed back his hair and put on his hood, grabbing her by the arm on the way past. Ivory huh?...


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived at the Institute just in time for Red to pass out on marble tiles. The oh so heroic slayer- I mean hunter- dropped to his knees beside her, examining her body until he found the wound. He ripped off her sleeve to expose a "demon bite" he exclaimed ruefully as Alec stormed down the hallway. "What the hell is this?" His words fell on deaf ears. "This is the part where you start ripping off pieces of your shirt to bind my wounds" The small girl stammered out of trembling lips. The blonde smiled and was about to spew a witty retort when he felt his stele slipping from his fingers. "Honestly Johnny, I'm just going to have to hang around and make sure she doesn't die" The leather clad woman was now dressed in black leather pants with her thigh high boots and a black corset covering a crème dress shirt with bellowing sleeves. She grabbed the young girl's wrist, ignoring the male holding her and the other male wondering who the hell all these people were, and used the stele to draw a rune over the bite. "How often do you change?!" Jace yelled until the young girl screamed and then passed out. Ivory nonchalantly tossed the stele to the blonde hunter and stood, back to him. "Nice to see you again, Iceman. I apologise for the intrusion, your hunter is giving me a deal of trouble with my mundane" "What the hell kind of rune is this?!" Blondie shook the unconscious girl's arm at her "And how did you get in here, this is hallowed ground!" She chuckled "Darling, that is my rune. It will fix just about anything that ails ya and shows my claim on her, any demon that sees that won't come within 10 feet of her. And there isn't a place in this world I can't go." She winked at Alec, the stoic younger man had no idea why. "Your claim!? Why the hell did it hurt her so much?" "Well no-one else has claimed her have they? And you sure as hell can't keep tabs on her. And all the worthwhile runes are" "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Alec finally got a word in. "Oh forgive me, Iceman." She bowed low at the raven haired man "I am Ivory, the magnificent." "More importantly, WHAT are you?" "Well, that is an interesting question; shall we get my little Red to a more comfortable spot to sleep before we embark on this journey?" She picked up the young girl with ease, striding off in the direction Alec had come from, leaving the blonde on the floor staring at his friend. "What the hell have you gotten us into this time, Jace?"

When they arrived at the infirmary the leather woman was sitting on one of the beds, the young redhead lying peacefully in her lap, a fond hand stroking her head. It certainly looked possessive. "Please gentlemen, gather round and I shall share with you my story" She grinned with piercing teeth exposed. She could see their fear and anger. Hesitancy. They both sat side by side on the opposite bed as she idly twirled a piece of the young girl's hair around her finger. "Now you asked, very eloquently I must add, 'what' I am. Well I am what you would call an 'other' but really that's so demeaning. I am technically half demon, half shadow hunter but really I am a new breed. My mother met a bad end, she was raped by a demon and died given birth through a vampire bite. Oh yes, not very pretty. I was raised by wolves, or a werewolf to be precise. I have certain abilities that kid's like you have never seen." She licked her lips at the rage flash in both of their eyes "Such as the ability to create runes and use demon magic for my own uses. Any questions so far?" Blondie was about to yell but was cut off by Iceman "Why do you call me Iceman? How do you know Jace's real name? How did you get in here? And who is the girl?" She let out a loud bellowing laugh "A curious one hmm? Well, because your ice blue eyes show me your cold heart. Ice, ice baby. I have access to information about you all that you didn't know existed outside of your own mind so naturally I know your names. Plus, I am a seer, I can tell your most intimate secrets just by looking in your eyes" She looked them both in the eyes in turn, just for effect. "And I told you there was no-where I can't go dear, ask your friend." Jace looked at him with a pissed off look "She has some sort of teleporting, walk through walls ability" "And the girl is a mundane, well not technically. She can see us but doesn't know why. She doesn't know she has ties to this world" Alec narrowed his eyes "What are her ties?.." She smirked and tapped her nose "Now don't get greedy, my dear Iceman. You're awful quiet little Johnny?" "What is that rune on your tongue?.." She grinned widely. "Now that is an interesting tale. Look sharp, its Medusa" She slipped, chuckling all the while, through the bed and floor, leaving the small red head sleeping peacefully. Both boys whipped around to see Isabelle stride through the doorway. Jace instantly burst into a fit of laughter. "What the hell is going on here?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Clary's eyes fluttered open, drowsy and heavy. She lifted herself up on to one arm and winced, instantly remembering the piercing pain that shot through her bones. The rune was still just a mark of dead flesh across her bruised forearm. Jace stared at her with eyes that seemed to hold so many emotions yet stay emotionless. She had no idea what he wanted from her. "Where is, um, Ivory?" She managed to remember the person who inflicted all that pain. All that Jace could do was snarl, wondering why she cared. He was much more fascinating. "She's disappeared again, we are all very shocked. Isabelle left you some clothes so get dressed, Hodge wants to see you" "Who's Hodge?" She meekly got up and grabbed the clothes "He runs this place, is a legendary shadow hunter etcetera, etcetera. Don't keep me waiting" He stood and exited the giant room. "I can see why girls go for bad boys..." She mumbled to herself, removing her shirt.

"I warn you, he's a little eccentric..." Clary scoffed "Compared to you and Ivory? Yea." She entered the large room, books and artefacts lining the walls. A well dressed man came to greet her "Hello Clary, my name is- Where the hell did you get that!" He grabbed her wrist and inspected the wound "Oh it was a demon bite.. Don't worry I'm fine.." "No you're not. Who gave this to you?" He hoped it wasn't true. "I-Ivory.." He threw her arm down in annoyance and rubbed his chin in thought "Jesus, what the hell is she doing here..." He said more to himself than anyone. Jace caught the words from the hallway and couldn't help his curiosity "You know her?" He slipped through the large door, intrigued for the first time in a long time. "I knew her mother; she was an amazing shadow hunter. I kept an eye on her as a child but she is rebellious, ruthless and irresponsible. Unfortunately, she also has incredible power. She is our best hope to defeat Valentine and to fight demon kind but she rejected all we are. She hasn't picked a side so therefore she is our enemy." He finished with a glare at Clary "How did you come across her?.." "Actually" Jace spoke before she could "She has saved our lives by killing demons and saved Clary's life today with that rune. I would hardly call her our enemy." Hodge looked like he had been smacked in the face as rage overcame him. Jace had never seen him this angry. "You stupid boy!" The emphasis he put on the 's' made the blonde hunter smirk inwardly. "She will get you killed! And you let her mark Clary! That's as good as handing her over to the demons!" "Well that's a bit harsh Hodges" Still in leather pants and boots but with a red corset, Ivory wandered down the stairs he had appeared from. "We haven't seen each other in years and you go telling my little Red I'm going to let her go? Well you don't know me at all!" He took a step back as she advanced on him. The ruby lipped woman looked at him with a cocked head, spluttering on his own words, before turning sharply to stand far too close in front of the hunter "As for you" She briefly inhaled his scent, sweet and raspy "Standing up for me, how... Gentlemanly" The older woman smirked sideways and he returned it, however only in his eyes. "Now hold on" Hodge tried to speak but she turned to him and hissed loudly, causing him to take a few steps backward "Now where were we? Oh yes, I believe you were about to confess your love to me" She linked her arm with his "Oh Johnny!" She swung around wildly and laughed like a lunatic. "I have a question" Red spoke up from beside the stairs "Oh my darling girl I almost didn't see you there. Just a moment, mummy and daddy are having a little chat" She winked at Jace "No, I need answers!" The leather clad woman pursed her lips in a thinking manner "Oh alright! She huffed "But just because your pout is so adorable!" Ivory sat down on a chair and stared Red straight in the eyes "Come to me". The young girl walked stiffly toward the leather lady and sat on her lap, wrapping her arms around her neck "Aah, should I be getting a camera?" Jace stared at the suddenly close females "What the hell!" Red yelled but didn't let go "For your first question, that rune means you are mine and I can compel you. I could control you anyway but this just makes it easier." "Well I don't want it! Take it off!" Ivory chuckled "You can't take runes off hun and you want this one. Not meaning to brag but I am one of the most powerful beings on this world and that mark means that I will protect you with my life. It means that now you are my family and I will give you everything you ever need. Including teaching you how to use those little powers your mother undoubtedly gave you. Neither of you listen to Hodges, he's just mad I won't fight his little war for him." She poked out her tongue at him but he stayed silent. "Look this isn't getting us anywhere. We need to go find out what's in her head" "Pfft, in the city of bones I presume. Won't help" Jace rolled his eyes and sighed audibly. "Fine, why won't it help?" She snuggled into the small redhead on her lap, leaving the girl with a frown and a blush "Because the type of wizzbizz going on in her mind can only be removed by the person who put it there." He glared at her with a smoulder that would make other girls weak at the knees "And I suppose you know who that is" She nodded furiously, shaking her dark hair across her face. "And I suppose you're not going to part with this information willingly" She shook her head with a wide grin. "What's in it for me baby?" A smirk, ever so small, pulled at his eyes. "Well for a start let the poor girl go" Ivory chuckled deep in her throat "Oh honey, I just convinced her to sit, not stay!" Clary stood up immediately, bright red in the face "You tricked me!" The blonde chuckled in the background. "Stockholm syndrome is nothing to be embarrassed about my dear". The hunter pulled his chuckle down to a smirk. "What syndrome?" "Where's Hodge?" Jace suddenly swung around, blonde hair falling across his face. "Oh he crawled out minutes ago. Honestly, if only that man would get on my good side I could help him out. Anyway, we should really get moving if you want to find this warlock" The leather clad woman suggestively raised her eyebrows "Bane." Jace headed for the door "WHAT?! Shit, how the hell. Dammit! I could've weaselled something saucy out of ya" Ivory put on a big pout and begrudgingly followed him, mumbling profanities. Red trailed behind like her own little puppy.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well we will never get her in there like that!" Isabelle swung a look at Red's appearance. Jace eyed the young girl through silver tinted lenses, swaying only slightly to gaze at the tall leathered woman behind his sister. She had a cigarette hanging loosely from her mouth and was fishing around the top of her boots, pulling out daggers and shuriken. "What are you doing?"The blonde hunter couldn't hide the laughter in his tone. Facade slipping ever so slightly. "I'm looking for a lighter" Ivory mumbled, red tipped fingers sliding along her upper thighs. "Ah!" She held up the object like it was the answer to all of their problems. "Are you going to help us at all!?" Isabelle's anger was like a soft wind ruffling her hair. A serene smile crossed her face as she puffed out a few smoke 'O's. "Medusa my dear, may I borrow your fantastic wardrobe to assist me?" Her sugary words showed no signs of contempt "Well I suppose.. Wait, Medusa?!" Blondie chuckled quietly. Another gentle tousle of her dark locks. "Red, come with me will you? We are going to see the lovely man who got in your head and to do that you need to look a little more... How do I say, sexy." Red pouted her pink lips. Cute. Ivory wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled their bodies together "Hold on darling" She winked at Jace before both of them fell through the floor "What the hell!" Isabelle screeched and ran to the spot they disappeared. Blondie was already at the door "Izzy, will you find Hodge? He seems to have a problem with our guest.." He hoped Hodge wasn't as right as he always had been...

"I can't wear this." Red yelled from the bathroom, so oddly comfortable in her Master's presence. The younger girl walked into Isabelle's room to show herself to the older woman. She was wearing a tight black dress and pulling it down self consciously, swaying on heeled feet. "Stop pulling on it, you'll stretch the fabric. You look great; can even see your boobs now." She blushed, not only from the compliment but also the other's outfit. A leather look one piece, that she would have been embarrassed to wear as a swimsuit, low cut at her breasts. She had black fishnets scaling her porcelain legs into the usual dark boots. She slipped on a cropped leather jacket and reapplied the bright red lipstick. "Stop staring, it's unbecoming. And get over here, I need to do something with your hair.." The older woman hair sprayed and twirled her fingers through the red hair, younger one's blush deepening as she stared into her black rimmed blue eyes, cornered with thick lashes. "Much better. Now let's give you some jewellery" Ivory strapped a thick studded dog collar around her slim neck, wrapping the large attached chain around her own hand "You have got to be kidding me" Red pouted again, making the leather woman smirk deliciously "You are in no position to argue, Red. Now let's get going" She pulled her by the neck out the door at a brisk pace, enjoying the slight rasp of her breath as she was persuaded to follow.

"Wow..." Isabelle stared at the young girl, unashamed wide eyes. "She looks like a girl whose number should be written on a bathroom wall" Alec wandered past with a scowl. "Ha. Ha. What do you think Jace?" He looked Red up and down, eyes flashing to Ivory instantly afterward. "You did a good job." "Naturally, sexy is my forte. Shall we go?" "Look I hate to point out the elephant in the room but is the chain really necessary?" Isabelle scrutinised the link between the other women. "Well we can't have her trying to run away again now can we? Which reminds me I have something to pick up, hold this for me, will you dear?" "Sure..." Isabelle tentatively took the cool chain as Ivory slipped through the floor like it was made of smoke. "How come you're being so nice to her all of a sudden?" Isabelle blushed slightly. "Let's just say I had a long talk with Hodge and I have a hell of a lot of respect for her now. She is not someone I want to get on the wrong side of. So how come YOU are being so nice to her Jacey boy?" His sister gave him a mocking chuckle and he pulled up his cocky grin. "I'm always nice dear sister, the epitome of the word actually, why just the other day I-" "Time to go, pack up the tramps before we all catch something" Alec walked back past, chased by a glare from the blonde boy. "I'm going but because I want to not because you told me to!" He yelled at the back of his brother. "Nice AND mature" Isabelle laughed at him and followed her brother down the hall, leaving the pouting blonde to mumble curses on their family name. Red wondered if they'd find her in Mexico...


	7. Chapter 7

They arrived at a set of large doors embedded with a lion handle. "I-I've been here..." Red stumbled on her words in astonishment. Ivory smirked, not attempting to disguise her pleasure. Everything was going so perfectly. "Of course you have darling, many times" The still leathered woman walked through them to the doors "When did you get here?!" Alec almost broke his angry facade. "I think its best you get used to it..." Jace mumbled to his parabatai. Ivory stood at the door and knocked fiercely, taking a strong stance, hand on hip. The blonde hunter had to admit she looked good from behind. The circle under the lion swung open, revealing a slim man with dark hair and piercing green eyes. He gasped at the sight of her and swung the peephole shut. Isabelle sighed with obvious frustration but smartly held her tongue. The doors were heaved open and the man stepped out of way in a deep bow "I'm so sorry Miss Ivory, I had no idea you would be coming" She wandered in and dragged a fingernail under his chin, bringing him to full height. "Please do not apologise, I really should have called... I have some guests; make sure we are attended to would you?" She slipped him a pouch from her jacket, its contents sealed. He nodded sternly and the wandered in. The large doors boomed shut behind them and the slim man scuttled past, apparently obeying Ivory's order. "I don't remember inviting any shadow hunters tonight..." Magnus Bane waltzed in, full suit yet pants less, green tinged eyes laced in glitter. "They're with me.." Ivory spoke as sultry as ever from behind him. The warlock turned with a genuine smile across his face and pulled her into a tight yet quick hug, like one might do to an old army buddy. "How on earth did you get mixed up with the Lightwoods!" She took the chain off of Isabelle "You mean how did they get mixed up with me!" Her ruby lips still pulled into a smirk as she reached down her tight shirt, fingers working the place between her breasts to pull out a small cross, rusted looking. "Pope Gregory the eighth" His eyes went wide with astonishment and he held it up to the flashing lights. "You always bring me the best stuff Ivory. I've missed you, where have you been?" Her entourage stayed stunned at the exchange between the two powerful beings. She tugged on the chain to Clary's neck "Looking after my little Red here, which brings me to my next point.." Bane gazed at the rune of Clary's forearm. "What's happened to Jocelyn to allow this to happen?" His face suddenly straight. "She's missing!" Clary stepped forward, unaffected by his knowledge of her "Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere else..." The warlock gazed around the room, dancing beings breeding paranoia. "I trust you with her Magnus, I get bored of all the drama" She unhooked Red's collar and gestured to a curtained corner "I'll be in my office" She grinned and winked at the warlock, warranting one in return for the first time. Clary was all too happy to speak to someone about her mother and the others were all too happy to get somewhere quiet to start asking questions.

The same slim man bowed as he held back the curtain for them, leading to a round plush sofa with a table at the centre. Bright cushions and tapestries scattered around the area and an intricate shisha bong sat on the table. As soon as they were in the quiet the three shadow hunters fought to be heard. "How do YOU know Bane?" Alec's voice stood out with a jealous curiosity. How amusing. "First of all" She tapped the table and a waitress placed four shots down on the table in front of them. "Drink up and I shall tell you all you wish to know" She used theatrical hand gestures as encouragement for them to sit down. Jace confidently sat on her right, Isabelle on her left. Alec, who lingered standing, unsure about any kind of fun, finally sat next to his blonde counterpart. Ivory downed her shot with ease and called for some more. Jace and Isabelle followed, never to be outdone. Alec slid his away. Oh Iceman. "Ok so, how do I know Bane... We have been friends for quite a few centuries. He is very powerful and I have a lot of respect for him. We have mutual interests, yadeyadeyada. Also, we share a father." She downed the next shot and Alec looked like he was choking. "Take the shot Alec, it will be easier to swallow" He reluctantly took the shot and coughed immediately afterward. She'd have to tell Marcus to loosen him up. The blonde haired hunter stared sidelong at the ruby lipped temptress to his left. He also had a lot of respect for Bane and now that he knew they were related, from the same gene pool, he couldn't help but feel a deeper allure for her. This enigmatic woman. "So what was it that you gave him?" Isabelle spoke up with a sort of reverent tone. The leather clad woman chuckled "We have an odd sort of relationship.. When we see each other we like to give a gift, a piece offering you could say, and he has a thing for old world pieces. What I gave him was the cross of a crucifix from a pope of the 14th century. I think he likes the nostalgia. Or maybe it's for potions..." She looked at the ceiling in thought before dropping her head directly to her left to look at Isabelle. "What does he get me in return you ask?" She hadn't "I like boutique alcohol's and drugs. I am a lot more fun you see" She winked at the growing smile on the brunette's face. She could turn this one yet. "So what is it that we are drinking?" Jace boldly asked as he downed another shot of brown liquid. "Oh this is just Glenfiddich 21. He didn't know I was coming after all." Alec looked mortified. The blondie chuckled and tapped the shisha bong, motioning to the waitress to light it up. "Then let us do this right!" Ivory smiled devilishly, she may have underestimated the sultry hunter. Bane pushed apart the curtain, leading a forlorn Clary. "Oh my dear, I have the perfect cure for a frown, this shot is brown so throw it down!" She handed Clary a shot glass and she took it greedily. Time to wash away bad news. The blonde took a hit from the bong and handed it to her. Red bull flavour. This was going to be an entertaining evening.


End file.
